


Sheltered

by R_Quarion



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Pet Names, Psychopaths In Love, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Quarion/pseuds/R_Quarion
Summary: After the events of Rise of Skywalker, in an ending where anti-hero Kylo Ren gives his life for the victory of the First Order. Hux finds a place and a person to find solace in. To be content, in spite of a horrid nature.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Thanisson
Kudos: 1





	Sheltered

Thannison came home much later than he usually would. Their home on Coruscant was more glorious than most things. Huge, looming, mansion-like. Central and high up. Just so that Hux can see everything from their window. The daily commutes, the construction and destruction of buildings, even the rise and set of the sun was under his watchful eyes.

Whenever Thannison returned at times as late as this, he would expect Hux to be at his desk in their room. There he would be filing through papers and signing forms he had mere interest in, yet, would dedicate all his attention to. Ever since he could remember, he was a stickler for accuracy.

But that night, Thannison walked into their bedroom to find Hux standing by the window. Proper formation as always; hands clasped behind back, feet shoulder width apart, silhouetted by the neon lights of the city. Beautiful in every sense of the word. Thannison didn't dare utter a syllable. Lightly dropping his bag by the desk and approaching with hesitant steps. Boots echoing the huge room. 

"It always felt fragmented." 

That caught Thannsion in his walk. 

"Pardon?"

"The First Order. It always felt fragmented." Hux had not turned to look at his partner who was only just reaching his side. They didn't make eye contact. They didn’t  _ have _ to. Thannison was content in silence, staring out at the city with Hux.   
"My mere officer duties showed me little. I was with you on the Finalizer, my transfer here took all of that history from me... what part felt fragmented?"

Hux could remember the first time he had seen Thannison aboard the Finalizer. Among the new recruit officers from the academy, fresh-faced and eager to work, Thannison had stood out. Furrowed brow and eyes that  _ knew _ the work would be hard. Hux had almost respected him for that alone.

Thannison had been lucky to escape the FN2187’s TIE fighter blasts in their chaotic prison break. Having been sent down to help organise troop divisions, he had escaped with his life. His transfer to Starkiller Base would not be his last. Hux didn’t see him on Starkiller. But Thannison had certainly seen him. Reduced to tears by the speech Hux had given. 

_....this fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate... to their cherished fleet… all remaining systems will bow to the First Order... _

From there, Thannison had been moved to Coruscant. His position as Officer had taken him places he never thought possible. Undercover within the darkest alleys of the city-covered planet. Information seeking, analysing and documenting for the Order. It had seemed endless until the news broke that the First and Final Order had won.

So when a landing party was greeted on Coruscant, Thannison was confused to see Hux without Kylo Ren. It had been said the previous supreme leader had become a renegade. Attempted anti-hero. 

"It was if all my efforts were reaching out for something I couldn't see…” Hux whispered, breath barely fogging any part of the glass. “Take a look at the sky, pet. What do you see?"

Thannsion looked up. Stars shimmer in the void of the night. Amazing, that the light pollution did little to halt the beauty of the night sky.

"Stars. Hundreds of them."

Their reunion had been one Thannison had not expected. Little, if any at all, of Thannison had expected Hux to know who he was. Yet Hux’s eyes had been drawn to him in the crowd. They’d met gazes, amber and emerald, and held it long enough for it to mean  _ something.  _

"I put my everything into fighting to rule those stars. My every heartbeat... it has taken time but I realise the fragment  _ is  _ healed. It started healing the day we reunited..."

It was then that Thannsion turned to look at Hux. A silent tear had run down his cheek, shimmering in blue light from the city below as it tumbled from the sharp ridge of Hux’s cheekbone. 

"I was always meant to have you by my side." Hux finally turned to meet Thannison’s eyes. There was so much power in them, so much burning passion. "I was fighting for me, yes, but without even knowing... I was fighting for you too. For us. To rule hand in hand. The force has deemed it so..."

Thannison looked back to the view, “No.”

“No?”

“We are more than the force, Armitage.”

It had taken Thannison until his transfer from Starkiller to realise he was too far gone. His new job had been fine, the new location moreso. Less space travel, quite the way he preferred it. But days would wander by where he ached to know what was happening. Not with The Order, but with Hux. Thannison had known everything about the Order's plans and movements. Had, being the key word. 

“If the force deemed us enemies, well, then, I’d love to hate you…" Thannison admits, "no matter what destiny entails. I'm yours.""

You're mine." He repeats.

"And only yours." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a hot minute ago... Lowkey ship thannihux, no judge thanks


End file.
